


All You Need Is a Little Pokémon TLC

by AnimationNut



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash hates being sick, Ash's Kalos Pokémon, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Flu, Fluff, Gen, His Pokémon take care of him, Platonic Relationships, originally written in 2016, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut
Summary: When Ash falls ill a day before Serena's performance, his Pokémon make sure that their Trainer gets the rest he needs, even if they have to be a little forceful. Ash has always taken care of his Pokémon, and his Pokémon will always take care of him. Sometimes the best cure for the flu is plenty of TLC.Takes place before Performing With Fiery Charm.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pokemon | Ash Ketchum's Pokemon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131
Collections: Ash Ketchem Best Works, Purrsonal Picks





	All You Need Is a Little Pokémon TLC

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Pokémon franchise.
> 
> Couple of things to note; I notice that sometimes they alternate between referring to the Pokémon in the anime as 'he' or 'she' and 'it'. I've decided to refer to Ash's Pokémon with the gender pronouns, with the exception of Fletchinder, whose gender has not been confirmed in the English Dub (which is what I always go by).
> 
> Also, Noibat refers to Ash as 'Papa' and no one can convince me otherwise.

The morning sunlight filtered through the gap between the red curtains, rousing Pikachu from slumber. The Mouse Pokémon stretched out with a yawn, stomach rumbling in hunger. He took a fleeting glance at the clock, a puzzled sound escaping him when he discovered the time—it was late morning.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu began to shake Ash's arm, but the boy continued to snooze on. Pikachu's ears twitched, picking up on the odd, unusual rhythm of his Trainer's breathing pattern. He scampered to the right side of the bed, where Ash's head lay snug against the pillow. Pikachu's eyes widened at the red flush and sheen of sweat on Ash's face. His mouth was wide open as he breathed in and out, as he was unable to breathe through his nose.

There was no doubt about it—Ash was sick.

"Pikapi!"

His concerned call managed to rouse the boy awake. Eyes cracking open, Ash slowly sat up, wincing at the dull pound occurring in his head. "I'm up, I'm up," he said groggily. He tried to stand, but a wave of dizziness overtook him and he dropped limply back into the bed, stomach swirling. "Whoa…why's the room spinning?"

Pikachu hopped into Ash's lap and raised a paw to rest against Ash's forehead, which was warm to the touch. "Pika pika," he said worriedly.

"I'm fine," dismissed Ash, scratching Pikachu's head before gently setting him on the mattress. "Probably just hungry. I'll get dressed and we'll go downstairs for breakfast."

His stomach gave a lurch at the mere thought of food, but Ash ignored it. He once more stood up, moving cautiously across the floor towards his backpack, which rested next to the wooden dresser set. At that moment, to Pikachu's relief, there was a brief knock at the door and Clemont entered.

"Morning," he greeted with a smile. "I was wondering when you two would get up. I—" He noticed Ash wobble in place, his face flushed red, and he hurried to his friend's side. "Ash! Are you okay?" he asked anxiously, steadying the boy.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just off-balance today."

"Pikachu! Pika! Chu!" voiced Pikachu firmly. Ash was most certainly not okay, and it was his stubborn habit to pretend he was healthy when he was clearly ill.

Clemont pressed his wrist against Ash's forehead, ignoring his companion's sound of annoyance. "Yeah, you have a fever," he confirmed, leading him over to the bed and easing him down. "I'll go get Nurse Joy right away. Lie down and rest."

Ash scowled slightly as Clemont hurried from the room. "I don't need to be looked over by Nurse Joy. I said I'm fine," he grumbled. He idly swiped the back of his hand under his leaking nose. "Ugh."

Pikachu quickly went over to where a box of tissues rested on the top of the dresser. He grabbed hold of it and brought it over to Ash, who plucked a few tissues free and honked loudly into them. "Thanks, buddy," he said gratefully. "Must be allergies or something."

 _No, you're just sick,_ thought Pikachu in exasperation.

He made a noise of protest as Ash stood up again, but all he received was a reassuring pat on the head before Ash tried the trek to his backpack once more. The pajama clad boy swayed with each step, and looked close to collapsing at any moment.

_I'm not going to be able to get him back to bed by myself._

Pikachu glanced towards the Poké Balls attached to Ash's belt, which was hung carefully over the back of the desk chair. _"Hey, a little help?"_

There were four bright flashes of white light, which caused Ash to turn around in surprise, having to grip the edge of the dresser to keep his balance. "Hey, what's up?”

"Froga." Frogadier took Ash firmly by the arm and led him to bed. "Dier."

"Cut it out, I'm telling you, I'm not—ah, ah, achoo!"

A bout of sneezing overtook the boy, cutting off his protests. He lacked his usual strength, and was not able to pull away from his Bubble Frog Pokémon. He grudgingly let himself be set on the bed, and Pikachu tugged the covers over his trembling form.

"Fine," he muttered, sinking back into his pillows. "Maybe I don't feel one-hundred percent."

 _"He's not going to admit he's sick, is he?"_ asked Frogadier, glancing at the Pokémon who had been with Ash since the very beginning.

 _"Nope."_ Pikachu shook his head. _"Admitting he's sick means he's admitting he's feeling weak, and he hates that."_

 _"That's silly,"_ said Fletchinder, ruffling out its feathers. _"Illness is natural."_

 _"Try telling him that,"_ muttered Pikachu.

Clemont returned with Nurse Joy at that moment, and she promptly went to Ash’s side to stuck a thermometer in his mouth, ignoring his protests. "No talking," she chided. Turning to the worried blonde, she asked, "Do you know his symptoms?"

"Well, I could tell he was sweating and he’s pretty congested," answered Clemont, adjusting his glasses. "It also looked like he was pretty dizzy. He was having trouble walking.”

"I see."

Ash's brow furrowed in annoyance, but he lay still on the bed, arms crossed loosely over his chest, the glass thermometer stuck under his tongue. His Pokémon stood at the end of the bed, watching their Trainer with intent eyes.

"All right, that should do it," declared Nurse Joy after a couple of minutes passed. She removed the thermometer and checked the result. "Yes, you have a fever. Nothing too serious, but you certainly won't be leaving this bed today."

"Aw, man," groaned Ash. "But what about Serena's performance?"

"We still have a day and a half," soothed Clemont. "If you rest up and drink lots of fluids, you should be better by then."

A soft beeping noise started emitting from the pocket of Nurse Joy's apron. "Oh dear, there's someone in the lobby needing my assistance. Will you be able to watch over him?" she addressed Clemont.

The blonde furrowed his brow. "I was supposed to pick up my sister from Serena and take her around Dendemille Town, but I'm sure she'll understand. I'll—"

"Don't— _achoo_ —be silly," spoke up Ash, sniffling slightly. "I don't need to be looked after. I'll be fine. Serena would probably appreciate the time to practice without worrying about looking after Bonnie."

"Hawlucha, haw!" said Hawlucha firmly, forming a determined fist. "Lucha!"

Clemont looked over in surprise before smiling. "Of course, I should have realized sooner. You'll take care of him until we get back?"

"Pika!" confirmed Pikachu with a nod. "Pi pika!"

"Right, nobody listen to me," grumbled Ash.

"I'll be in the main lobby if you need me at any time," Nurse Joy informed the Pokémon. "I'll be up shortly with some medicine."

The pink-haired woman departed, and Clemont turned to Ash, who was trying to snuggle in his covers. "Do you want me to get you anything before I leave?"

"No," he replied stubbornly. "Go on. I'll see you later."

"You should at least have some water or juice."

"Pi pika pi!" spoke Pikachu.

"Right. I know you guys will take good care of him. I should stop worrying, huh?" Clemont raised his hand in farewell and started for the door. "We won't be long. Make sure he stays in bed."

Ash's Pokémon made noises of acknowledgement and the blonde left the Pokémon Center's guest room. Noibat flew up onto the edge of Ash's bed and studied him worriedly. The raven-haired boy managed to sit up and gather the young Pokémon into his lap.

"Hey, I'm okay, really," he said, gently rubbing Noibat's ears. He turned his head away and let out a series of sneezes that racked his body. He collapsed against the pillows with a soft moan, wearily reaching for another tissue.

His body trembled with shivers from his fever, and Fletchinder noticed Ash try to wrap himself tighter in the covers for warmth. It flew up onto the bed beside the boy and settled close to Ash's side, using its Flame Body to slightly heat up and give Ash some warmth. Ash almost immediately relaxed, his head falling slightly to rest against Fletchinder's feathers.

"Thanks, buddy," he murmured.

 _"Not too much heat,"_ cautioned Pikachu, observing his ill best friend and fellow Pokémon from the end of the bed. _"We don't want the fever to get any higher."_

 _"I know,"_ replied Fletchinder.

 _"Papa's gonna get better, right?"_ asked Noibat anxiously.

Hawlucha reached out and lifted the Sound Wave Pokémon up from where he rested on Ash's chest. _"Of course. It’s a common illness.”_

 _"And we want him to get better as soon as possible,"_ spoke up Pikachu. _"Hawlucha, do you think you can take Noibat and find Ash something to drink? Orange juice would be the best."_

 _"Sure,"_ answered Hawlucha, setting Noibat atop his head, where the young Pokémon stayed perched, large yellow eyes still locked on Ash, who was now half-asleep.

 _"I'll get Ash some soup from the Pokémon Center's diner,"_ continued Pikachu. _"Frogadier, can you stay here and make sure he stays in bed?"_

Frogadier offered the electric Pokémon a salute. _"Can do."_

_"We'll be back shortly!"_

The three Pokémon scampered from the room, the door clicking shut to cause Ash to rouse back to full attention. He caught a glimpse of his Pokémon disappearing out into the hall. "Hey!" he tried to shout, though it came out as more of a rasp thanks to his scratchy and mildly sore throat. "Frogadier, where'd they go?"

"Froga," his Pokémon informed. "Dier."

"Well, so long as they don't wander," said Ash, rubbing at his bleary eyes. "Man, I hate being sick. You can't do anything." He scrubbed at his sweaty face, grimacing slightly. "I should at least have a shower."

"Frogadier," said Frogadier firmly, shaking his finger in a negative gesture.

Ash made a face, reaching out to playfully swat away Frogadier's hand. "I'm guessing you're not on my side either, Fletchinder."

"Fletchinder, fletch fletch," confirmed the Ember Pokémon, lightly nudging Ash's arm affectionately.

"And people say I'm the mother hen."

Frogadier reached out to feel Ash's forehead. It was still warm, and the Pokémon went in search of a cloth. Ash followed his movements in bemusement, and when Frogadier removed a white washcloth from the cupboard near the bathroom in triumph, he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously, I'm not like, dying. I can do that myself."

"Frogadier."

Ash rolled his eyes at Frogadier's dismissive sound, a smile on his lips. "Yeah. Stay put. I got it."

It was a minute later when the cool, drenched cloth was draped over his forehead, and Ash let out a soft sigh of contentment. He raised a hand to rub Frogadier's head, drifting it down a moment later to stroke Fletchinder's feathers.

"Thanks, guys."

It was not long before Pikachu, Hawlucha and Noibat returned, bringing with them a to-go container of soup and multiple cans of orange juice. Ash moved himself into a sitting position, warmth that had nothing to do with his illness coursing through him.

"You're the best," he said gratefully, taking the soup and spoon when Pikachu hopped into his lap. Noibat handed over a can of juice, and Ash immediately cracked it open, taking a long chug. The sweet liquid soothed his scratchy throat. Cradling the hot container in his hands, he regarded his Pokémon with a soft frown. "You guys are probably hungry, right? It is late in the morning."

Frogadier went over to Ash's backpack and proffered two cans of Pokémon food, and with Hawlucha's help removed the lids. Ash grinned as an earnest Noibat practically tackled one of the cans, only to be chided by the Wrestling Pokémon.

Satisfied that his Pokémon would be well-fed, Ash dug into his soup with the plastic spoon, taking careful sips. When he drained the last bit of soup into his mouth, Ash's stomach gave a lurch, which he tried to ignore. Though he hadn't felt like eating, he knew it was important to keep his strength up.

"Eat up, gang," he urged his Pokémon. "We want to be in top form for our seventh gym battle." He formed a fist and raised it determinedly. "That badge is going to be ours, no matter what."

 _"He's got a bit of a one-track mind, doesn't he?"_ asked Frogadier in amusement.

 _"You are not one to talk,"_ scoffed Fletchinder.

Frogadier threw Fletchinder a slight glare. _"You trying to say something?"_

 _"Settle,"_ warned Hawlucha, pointedly reaching over to pat an observing Noibat.

Pikachu snickered as the two hastily transferred into friendly chatter rather than threatening bickering. He ate his fill and then sprang up onto the bed, curling up next to Ash. The boy rubbed his ear affectionately. "All full, buddy?"

"Pika!"

As the others continued to eat, Ash idly sipped through another can and a half of orange juice, trying to subdue the rising build of nausea in his gut. When that didn't work, he clenched his teeth together, trying to focus on his breathing.

Pikachu peered up at his Trainer with concern, sensing something was wrong. "Pikapi?"

Unable to fight it any longer, Ash practically catapulted out of bed, sending Pikachu jumping to the side and the cloth that was resting on his head flying. His Pokémon jumped up as the boy raced for the bathroom, sliding across the tiles before falling into a kneeling position in front of the toilet.

His chest heaved and his throat burned as his body expelled the contents of his stomach. His hands shook and his breathing grew harsh as the uncomfortable sensation overtook him. His vision blurred, and after a moment he could feel soothing circles being rubbed into his back.

When his stomach at last settled, Ash slowly leaned backwards, turning to look over his shoulder. Frogadier and Pikachu were rubbing his back, while the others watched anxiously from the bathroom door. Once Noibat noticed that Ash had finished his retching, he burst into tears, sonic waves bursting throughout the room, and charged for his caretaker.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm fine," soothed Ash, flinching against the high-pitched noise and petting Noibat's ears. "I didn't mean to scare you."

His chest hurt and there was a terrible taste in his mouth. He slowly got to his feet, with Frogadier steadying him, and flushed the toilet. He rinsed his mouth at the sink and made his way back to bed, settling back against the pillows with a soft moan.

"That wasn't fun," he muttered, holding Noibat close to his chest. "Ugh. Have I mentioned I hate being sick?"

 _"Many times, and I completely agree with you,"_ said Pikachu sympathetically, hopping onto the bed and climbing into Ash's lap.

 _"I thought soup was supposed to be good for humans when they're ill,"_ voiced Frogadier, retrieving the fallen cloth.

 _"It is, but his stomach isn't cooperating at the moment,"_ replied Fletchinder. _"Maybe he'll be able to eat in a few hours."_

 _"I hope so. He needs to keep up his energy, and frankly he gets cranky when he's hungry,"_ returned Frogadier, before disappearing into the bathroom to wet the cloth once more.

Hawlucha let out a soft snort. _"Yes, much unlike you,"_ he said sarcastically, causing Fletchinder to chuckle.

Frogadier returned and handed Ash the cloth. The boy set it over his forehead and opened yet another can of orange juice. "Yeah…so…I might need more of these," he muttered, squinting at the two that still remained. "Here's hoping this manages to stay down."

Before he could take a drink, there was a knock at the door, and when Ash answered Nurse Joy entered the room, carrying a small bottle of medicine. "I'm so sorry I didn't bring this sooner," she apologized, setting it on Ash's bedside.

"It's fine," answered Ash. "Thanks a lot."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so good," he admitted. "Pikachu brought me some soup, but it didn't want to stay in my stomach."

"The medicine will help with that," assured Nurse Joy. "You should be able to eat an hour after consumption. This will also bring down your fever. It's quite bitter, so you should take some juice with it."

"All right."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Not right now, thanks. If I need anything later, I'm sure my Pokémon will be happy to get it for me. They're not letting me do anything but rest." Ash sent a mock-glare towards his friends. "They're very boring."

Nurse Joy laughed. "I can see they're doing a great job of looking after you. You have wonderful Pokémon."

Ash smiled sincerely. "Yeah, definitely. They're the best."

"I'll be in the lobby if any of you need anything. Rest well!"

"Right, and thanks again!"

Nurse Joy departed, and Ash stared at the brown vial of medicine. "So…Hawlucha, you want to go first?"

"Lucha lu," denied Hawlucha.

"Anyone else?" asked Ash. He received more noises of refusal, though Noibat was sniffing the bottle curiously. Ash grinned and uncapped the bottle. "Trust me, buddy, you don't want this stuff."

 _"Does it taste bad?"_ asked Noibat. _"It doesn't really have a smell."_

 _"Let Ash's reaction be all the answer you need,"_ replied Pikachu.

Ash poured some medicine into the cap and stared at it for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he quickly downed the contents and his face immediately screwed up in distaste. He gagged slightly and grabbed his orange juice, taking a mighty swig.

 _"Gee, they must be just as bad as sour berries,"_ remarked Noibat.

 _"If not worse,"_ agreed Fletchinder.

"All right, that's enough of that," declared Ash, flopping back against the pillows. He was rather exhausted now, and his eyes were starting to fall shut. "Who wants to take a nap?"

His Pokémon made noises of agreement and they all clustered together on the bed, burying underneath the covers. Ash shifted over to make room for Hawlucha, fondly rubbing his head. "Hey…thanks, gang. I know I can always count on you, and I really appreciate you looking after me. You know I love you, right?"

 _"Not as much as we love you,"_ replied Pikachu, nuzzling Ash's hand.

 _"You take care of us, and of course we'll take care of you,"_ spoke Fletchinder. _"Always."_

 _"I love Papa,"_ said Noibat cheerfully, snuggling close.

 _"Ah, we'd do anything for him,"_ agreed Hawlucha.

 _"You're the Trainer I always waited for. You gave me the one thing I longed for, and I will return it to you full-heartedly,"_ said Frogadier feelingly.

Soon the group fell asleep, with Pikachu cuddled in Ash's lap, with Noibat held close to the boy's chest. Frogadier lay beside Ash on the right, one of his arms slung over the Bubble Frog Pokémon's stomach. Fletchinder was pressed against Ash's left side, and Hawlucha was snoozing against Ash's leg, and that was the sight Clemont, Serena and Bonnie returned to.


End file.
